Pooka
Pookas (プーカ Pūka) are an antagonistic species from the Dig Dug series of games. They are recurring characters in the Pac-Man series, where they are portrayed as being good instead of evil. They are good friends with Fygars, and mortal enemies of Dig Dug. Appearances alongside Pac-Man Pac-Man World Main article: Pac-Man World In the opening cutscene, Pooka is seen hopping down a trail with Baby Pac-Man bouncing on his head, on his way to Pac-Man's party. While he is hopping along, an anchor drops down on him, knocking him out. The Ghosts then kidnap Baby Pac-Man and Pooka, and deliver them to Toc-Man, where they are put into cages. The duo is later rescued by Pac-Man. Pac-Man World 2 Main article: Pac-Man World 2 In Pac-Man World 2, Pookas appear as enemies. They appear in the lava tubes, and cannot be defeated without Pac-Man getting hurt. When eaten by the Pooka Plants (and spat back out), they become blue and aggressive. Pac-Man World Rally Main article: Pac-Man World Rally Pooka is an unlockable character in Pac-Man World Rally. He is unlocked by beating the Rally Cup on Normal difficulty; in the PSP version, he is available by default. His kart is heavy and has great top speed, but has poor acceleration and handling. He can be seen pulling stunts with his goggles, like spinning them around his head and jumping rope using them. Pac-Man Party Main article: Pac-Man Party Pooka appears in the "Pooka Pop" minigame in Pac-Man Party. The players must take turns pumping air into him; whoever accidentally pops him loses all their points. The original Dig Dug arcade game is also included in Pac-Man Party, alongside Pac-Man and Galaga. Pac-Man Championship Edition series Main articles: Pac-Man Championship Edition DX, Pac-Man Championship Edition 2 An alternate skin found in the Pac-Man Championship Edition games turns Pac-Man into Dig Dug, sleeping ghosts into Pookas, and regular ghosts into Fygars. It originated as DLC for Championship Edition DX, and returned as a free unlockable in Championship Edition 2. Super Smash Bros. series Main articles: Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS / Wii U, Super Smash Bros. Ultimate Pooka appears as an enemy in the Smash Run game mode of'' Super Smash Bros for Nintendo 3DS. He is also part of Pac-Man's "Namco Roulette" taunt. Mobile Games 'Pixel Runner! Main article: Pixel Runner! Pooka, Fygar, and Dig Dug are unlockable characters. They appear alongside Pac-Man and the Ghost Gang. ''Film'' '''Wreck-It Ralph Main article: Wreck-It Ralph Pooka, along with Fygar and Dig Dug, make a cameo in Wreck-It Ralph at Game Central Station. Characteristics Appearance Pookas are reddish-orange creatures wearing yellow goggles. They have stubby white feet and a tail-like appendage on their back. In Pac-Man World Rally, they are shown with full legs and orange feet, without the back protrusion. Personality Pookas are territorial, and will form positive/negative attachments to those who invade their territory. As such, they are peaceful towards the Pac-Man family, due to them being friendly with the Pookas, but are against Dig Dug, as he dug through their burrows. While they are very cowardly, they are not afraid to fight when surrounded by other Pookas, and will attack their opponent. If they are the last Pooka standing however, they will run away in fear (or even jump into the ocean, as seen in Dig Dug II). Trivia * In 2009, a PC game was released titled Namco All-Stars: Pac-Man & Dig Dug. It features enhanced remakes of the original Pac-Man and Dig Dug, alongside the classic arcade versions. * The anchor that dropped on Pooka's head in Pac-Man World may have been from the HMS Windbag. Gallery Pooka.png|Pac-Man World Rally PookaRally.jpg|Pac-Man World Rally Pooka-pacman.jpg|Merchandising, 2010s Pooka-turnip.jpg|Merchandising, 2010s Category:Characters Category:Allies Category:Enemies Category:Cross-overs Category:Pac-Man World Category:Pac-Man World 2 Category:Pac-Man World 2 enemies Category:Pac-Man World Rally Category:Pac-Man Party Category:Guest Characters